Being A Veela
by WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM
Summary: Harry, mated to Tom Riddle was kidnapped by Dumbledore. When he was kidnapped, he was five months pregnant. But, when Tom finally got him back, there was no baby, and no Harry. Harry had died, his soul that is. How will Tom be able to cope while trying to get his love to come back to him? To tell him what had happened? Harry's first mate already died...


Summary: Harry, mated to Tom Riddle, was kidnapped by Dumbledore. When he was kidnapped, he was five monthes pregnant. But, when Tom finally got him back, there was no baby, and no Harry. Harry had died, his soul that is. How will Tom be able to cope while trying to get his love to come back to him? To tell him what had happened? Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

-(+)-

Harry Evans, fifteen years old, was walking around the dungeons. Of course, being a Ravenclaw made it easier for him to get access to the Library, but he already read all the books in there. Classes had ended too, so he had nothing to do. There was still and hour until dinner, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go. The Slytherin Prefect, and hottest sixth year student, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the future dark lord, kept sending him mixed feelings. Harry wasn't sure if he was bipolar or something.

First, Tom would be confused, then self loathe, then denial, then love, then pissed, then it started all over again. Harry, being a Veela, had empath powers. It sucked being able to feel everything everyone else felt. Especially when he was in fourth year and he came into his inheritence early. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, the day he had found his first mate.

_FLASHY BACKY...ERRR...YEAH...CARRY ON.. SEX SCENE WARNING_

_The Astronomy Tower was a beautiful sight at midnight. Harry would know, he was there a lot from lack of sleep. But tonight was somehow different. It felt omnious(sp?) to be there, like he shouldn't be there. He was about to turn and go back to his common room when he felt heat at his back. The heat of a wizard, a tall wizard but young. He looked up into the face of familiar eyes, the eyes of seventh year Fenrir Greyback. _

_Now, Fenrir was not your average daily wizard, I'll tell you that. He was birthed as a werewolf, but he had gained means on how to transform without the full moon. He never joined the school in calling him a mud-blood, but he never stopped them either. He was held back though, and eighteen years old. And had a lusty look in his eye._

_Harry backed up slowly with every step the older teen took towards him. He saw the smirk on Fenrirs face when Harry ran out of space to walk back. What would he do?! _

_"HE-" He was about to scream but he was cut off by a rough mouth on his, and a dominating tongue shoving its way through his mouth, plundering his. Harry whimpered in pain as he was shoved against the cold unforgiving wall, Fenrirs erection digging into his stomach. But his whimpers only spurred Fenrir on. _

_"Bet you like that don't you, pet?" Fenrir's breath on his cheek and tongue on his neck had him shivering. Harry didn't understand this feeling. He had touched himself, yeah, but this was different. He didn't want to do it, but another side of him did. Like he needed to do it, too impatient to wait._

_"No, please stop!" Harrys feminine and innocent voice resisted, pushing against Fenrirs chest weakly. _

_"Oh, but I can tell you are enjoying this. See?" A large hand grabbed at Harrys erection, one that he didn't know he had, and twisted before palming it. _

_"Ah!" Harry mewed, throwing his head back and hitting the stones behind him. Before he knew it, he was laying on the ground with Fenrir between his spread legs and his hands pinned above his head. Fenrir grinded down on Harry, drawing out another moan and gasp of confused pleasure._

_"Oh?" Fenrirs excited yet intrigued sound flitted into Harrys hazy mind. "Are you a virgin, Kitty cat?" He ripped off Harrys shirt and nibbled on his nipple. _

_Harry could only nod and arch into the sucking mouth. He didn't understand such feelings, but he really liked them._

_"What..What is happening? I f-f-feel funny!" Harry gave a loud moan before rutting against Fenrirs thigh causing friction._

_"You feel good, not funny. I'll make you feel even better.." His dark chuckle made Harry twitch in want, in need to be filled. "I'm your Master now, kitten."_

_"Please!" He didn't know what he was begging for. _

_"Please, what?" _

_"Please! Master!" Harry's blush darkened at having to call the man Master, but it made him feel...naughty. He liked feeling naughty._

_"What would you like me to do?"_

_"More! Please let me feel more, master!" Harry begged, reduced to a crying mass of pleasured goo. Fenrir sat back against the wall, before beconing Harry closer. _

_"Suck, because it's the only lube you're getting." Harry obeyed. He watched as Fenrir's Little Man poppen out. Harry wanted it. It was huge and lovely, and way bigger than his fist. The thick jungle around the mans penis tickled his nose as he licked the base of Fenrirs shaft, then he sucked his head in all at once. Harry licked at the sensitive hole at the very top, sticking his tongue as far as it would go inside of it. He swalled his saliva, causing Fenrir to clutch Harrys waist length hair tight. Harry moaned in pleasure at the slight pain and started nibbling before he sucked in as much of the man as he could. _

_Fenrir watched with great pleasure as the little kitten sucked on him like a lolly pop. Harry must've thought he couldn't see the small fey like hands reaching behind to a pale and perfectly round bum. Fenrir wondered what Harry was doing, before he saw one of the fingers disappear into his Minx's bottom. That made his shaft twitch as his pet fucked his fingers and nibbled on him at the same time. He ripped the boy from his penis and jumped on top of him. Only on top of him did Fenrir notice that the boy didn't have an arse hole, he had a vagina._

_"You just keep surprising me, Kitten. What? Are you excited? You want to watch me fuck your man-pussy? Well I'm going to. And I'm going to do it so hard, you won't be able to sit for a month without me. That's were you'll be anyways, in my lap like you belong. Because your mine. And it will stay that way." Fenrir bit Harry's shoulder, his mating mark complete, then shoved two fingers into the boy's vagina. "Bet you like that pain don't you? You like me playing with your vagina. Well guess what? I'm gonna fuck you like theres no tomorrow, then I'm gonna fuck you harder. I own your vagina, I own you." He snarled with pleasure as he shuffled back. _

_Fenrir turned the boy over until he was on his knees and elbows, but bent down so his bum was in the air, waiting for something. Fenrir slabbed the silky globes, causing his kitten to yelp with a pained pleasure, his butt turning red. He licked one of them then the other before pulling them apart to show the vagina that was leaking fluids, wanting something inside of it. Fenrir played with the small pleasure spot on the bottom of his vagina, watching his pet's back arch. _

_He squeezed it hard, interested in the creamy white cum flowing from the vagina infront of him. It was red and cute, the folds seemed to quiver in anticipation. He licked them, appeasing some of their torture before he stuck his tongue inside, wondering what it would taste like. Heaven, it was, and smooth like a river. The boy's vagina was more sensitive then a girls it would seem, and more fluid was produced. _

_White pearly essence burst into his mouth as the boy came from both body parts, his dick and his vagina, Fenrir though he even saw something drip from his nipples. The hand Fenrir placed on the boys dick to make him not come tightened as he bit his vagina. Oh yeah, he was keeping this boy._

_"MASTER! AHH!" Harry screamed his pleasure before he was turned around again and was shoved onto a hard and thick penis._

_Harry was far gone now, replaced by a different being, one that knew what was happening and encouraged it. His viridian colored eyes turning ice blue, and slit like a cat. Fenrir liked this very much. The shoved into Harry without word of warning, hitting the boys pleasure spot head on, causing the beautiful creature to arch off the ground and scream his pleasure. Fenrir smirked and slammed into and out of the boy, hitting his pleasure bundle every time, harder then the last. Finally, Harry came, his semen squirting all over their stomachs and chest. Some was even on Harry's face, turning Fenrir on some more. _

_He thrusted into the boy so hard, he was sure the kid would have bruises on his hips when he was done. Fenrir emptied his load into the minx, and pulled out. But Harry had other ideas and shoved him into a sitting position against the wall. Fenrir watched as he licked some of the white droplets of his fingers and slammed himself down on the older teen. Both arched and cried out, Harry liked this. Thin crystaline white wings burst from his back, and his blue eyes had specks of white in them. Fenrir liked this a lot and used some of his transformation himself. He felt his dick swell as he let some of his wolf come to the surface._

_"Nnn...oh! Right there! Master!" Harry moaned as he bounced up and down on the warm lap. Fenrir was curious about the thin leathery wings behind his mate and reached around him to pet one. Apparently, they were also sensitive and quivered under his touch with Harry giving a pleasured groan. As they were coupling, Fenrir saw some of the milky white scales turn into patches of blue with a black outline, proving he was a mate to an Alpha Werewolf._

_For the next few days, Harry couldn't sit on anything hard. The fourteen year old Ravenclaw burried away from the stares of the school and into his older mate's warm chest. Right now, said Ravenclaw was sitting on his mate's lap during breakfast on Monday, being fed cubes of fruit in his tired stage. _

_"Come now, kitten. You must eat, you do want to be able to play with me later, do you not? You need the energy to do that." Fenrir chuckled as he whispered into his pet's ear. The houses were all glaring at Harry, like he was a scum that shouldn't exist. Harry thought it was normal, he was sitting on the hotest guy in seventh year.._

_"But, Master.." He whimpered, drawing lustful looks from the people around them, Tom Riddle, a fifth year at the time, was one of those. He wanted to dominate the small creature, to be in power of him. His eyes said it all._

_"Yes, pet?"_

_"We played last night..I'm sore." Harry turned pleading eyes upon his older mate. _

_"You cannot tell me that you didn't enjoy me playing with your sore body. So..was it me? I knew it. I waited to long."_

_"No! Master, it isn't your fault. It's mine, I'm a bad pet. I'll be good, I promise!" Harry nodded enthusiastically._

_"No...It was me, I shouldn't have pushed you."_

_"NO! Master is perfect!" Harry looked into Fenrirs eyes, an adorable pout on his plump lips. Fenrir chuckled and nibbled on the appendage._

_"Mine..." Fenrir said, no one knowing that Tom Riddle whispered it too._

}}'|'{{

**A/N: this is sorry for not actually posting in a while. Hadrian and I..our grandfather just passed away. So we were attending the funeral and stuff, it was pretty hard. I fully rebounded though! After I thought about my poor cute little fannies out there waiting for an update...SO I hereby present you with this little tiddy-bitty. I'm not sure how it turned out, but I think I liked it. I just put what I liked in it.**

**If you do not like anything in it please don't complain to me. Just send me a PM saying you want a different story, say the pairings and the plot or anything you want to happen and I'll get it right to you whenever I can. I'm sorta stuck on my other projects so it'll make me happy!**

**THANKS MY POOR CUTE LITTLE FANNIES! *smack that!* lol.**

**Idiot. -Hadrian/Hadyn**

**...Sigh...-Cade**

**( ^,^).(^-^ ) -Emery**


End file.
